The Life I've Been Searching For
by Les Amants
Summary: Mialena remembers everything. She remembers her creator, her human life, and why she can do what she does. The only thing she doesn't remember is her family. So when everything comes rushing back, how will she handle it? Can she make new family and fight for the ones who are most important to her? Or will she be torn apart by the choices she must make to save them?


I sighed as I watched the rain drizzle and drip through the trees. Forks, a town of rain, shifters, and vampires, how convenient for someone like me. I threw the body of the deer I had been drinking from away from me disdainfully. I don't really know why I'm here. I'm not going to fit in here any better than I did in other places. The Denali clan was… kind, to say the least, though still a bit depressed about the loss of Irina. They let me stay, for a period of time, but for the sole reason that I am an anomaly, so I fascinated Eleazar.

After I left them, I visited the Volturi. Jane and I had fun as sisters teasing their brother, lobbing physical items at Alec and prodding him with mental daggers. Aro acted as my teacher in almost everything and in return, I fascinated him daily with my many talents. I'd leave whenever they fed and be apologized to fervently by Caius. I'd play true games of tracking with Marcus, testing him and laughing whenever he couldn't figure out where I was.

Now, I was dropping in on the Cullens. I stepped off the branch I was standing on and landed softly on the snow-covered ground. How would I surprise them? After a moment's deliberation, I decided to be a snow lynx and bowl them over. This would be fun.

"Bella! This isn't funny! Even Jacob can't scent you!" A male voice of velvet called. The howl of the wolf was heard, followed by a delighted peal of laughter. "Oh, this is so fun!" A teenage-sounding voiced giggled. Edward sighed in frustration. Renesmee was giggling uncontrollably as she watched her father flounder around trying to find her mom. Renesmee was just about to tease her father when a strong wave pushed her mind and she fell onto a russet pile of fur. She looked up just in time to see Edward stumble backwards and hear Jacob let out an uneasy whine. "Oh!"

Edward could see exactly where Bella was, because her shield had been completely pushed away. Bella was facing an abnormally large snow lynx. It stared right into her eyes, and then, as he watched through Bella's eyes, the snow lynx drew back its lips into a sharp-fanged smile. Then, he heard Bella's mind. _This lynx… it doesn't smell right. Sort of how Jacob still smells a bit human, but not quite. _

Then, a movement in the corner of his left eye caught his attention. Renesmee was getting up and her face looked confused, yet strangely dazed. She began to walk towards where Bella was, not even noticing when Jacob tried to hold her back by her jacket. She simply walked forward until it tore then sprung forward towards Bella. Edward and Jacob exchanged a look then pursued her.

Within a second, Edward surveyed the scene before him. The lynx was changing, then suddenly blurred, and in its place was a girl, that looked to be about fifteen. She was a vampire, that was for sure, by her sheer beauty, and the way Jacob scrunched up his snout.

"Hi." She spoke, and the three other vampires gasped while the wolf took a step back. The girl's voice, it was as if all the voices of the animals had all smoothly merged together to form that one feminine voice. Jacob involuntarily took a step forward as he heard the voice of the wolf and the girl giggled. Then they noticed her scent. So forest-like and fresh. This was no ordinary vampire.

Suddenly, the girl was running past them. _The house! _They all thought. She was too fast. They couldn't catch up with her. By the time they got to the house, Emmett was on his back in the front yard and groaning. They followed the scent in and found Alice holding her head at the top of the stairs, her eyes clouded and unclear. They followed the scent even further and found the girl and Jasper staring at each other in the third-floor hallway, wide-eyed.

**First Person POV** (because her name hasn't been revealed yet)

Bella and I stared at each other, me into her golden eyes, and her into my icy blue lynx eyes. Then I sent out the wave. I felt Bella's, Edward's, Jacob's, and Renesmee's shock as they all felt it sweep over their minds. Bella remained entranced and confused and I smiled as I heard her thoughts. _This lynx… it doesn't smell right. Sort of how Jacob still smells a bit human, but not quite._ Less than a second later, the two other vampires and shifter came into the clearing. That was when I decided to shift.

My lynx body began changing into a human's and just before it ended, I quickly ran to where my clothes were, put them on, and came back. They all stared at me in amazement. Jacob's thoughts were the most perceptive, but Edward wasn't paying attention. _She smells of the forest, and the wild, yet she has that sickly sweet smell of a vampire. She can shift, but she's not of the pack. She doesn't turn into a wolf. _I laughed inwardly. If only Jacob knew what I looked like as a wolf.

"Hi." I spoke softly and smiled as Jacob took a step back, and everyone else took an unnecessary gasp. Jacob took a step towards me and I giggled. I knew what he was hearing in my voice, his own voice of the wolf, except even more wild. Pure and untamed.

Then, a familiar scent washed over me and a strange calmness started trying hard to work through my system. I wouldn't let it. I darted toward their house and was met by one hulk of a vampire. Emmett. I could smell that Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were all out hunting and hadn't been home for three days. I tried to dart for the door, but Emmett stood in my way. I zipped forward, grabbing his arm, and slamming him into a boulder, _hard_. The little specks of dust from the boulder were lifted on the wind, and I left Emmett there, groaning on the ground.

I whisked into the house and met Alice, standing at the top of the stairs. I rendered her useless with another wave to her mind. She cradled her head in her hands and her eyes clouded over. I traveled even further and found the source of the scent that I had been searching for.

Jasper.

My older brother.


End file.
